time has brought your heart to me
by stars4redvines
Summary: Multi-chapter. Rachel has been dreaming of Merlin since she was born. Little does she know, he has been dreaming of her too. When Rachel is sent back in time, she and Merlin learn a lot about themselves, true love and, no matter what Arthur says, how magical Camelot can be.
1. a dream is a wish your heart makes

**Author's Note:Hi everyone! I'm stars4redvines and I'm the one bringing you this crackship which is Merlin x Rachel. It is an original pairing (Doubt anyone would be as crazy as me). It's a multi-chapter story and set in Season 4 of Merlin and in Season 2's episode 'A Very Glee Christmas' of Glee. However, Rachel (and the rest of New Directions which are in the same year as Rachel) are all in their Senior Year. Rachel is eighteen and Merlin and Arthur and Gwen are twenty. I will update as much as I can but I will be writing other stories, so I may not update as much as I want. I am not great at writing characters as they would act in their respective fandoms, so I apologize for the OOCness of these characters. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of ****_time has brought your heart to me_****.**

**Warning:Spoilers for Glee and Merlin. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the worlds of Glee or Merlin. I also do not own any characters associated with these fandoms. I do not even own the laptop I'm using to write this story... Oh well. :p**

* * *

Rachel gasped as she woke up. She staggered from her bedroom to the kitchen and shaking, poured herself a glass of water. She closed her eyes as she drank slowly from the glass and tried to revisit her dream.

It was never hard for her to forget her dreams... Sometimes she wished it was. At this thought she shook her head... No, her dreams were the only time she saw him... She was glad she could remember them.

It had started, as it as always did, with Merlin waking up and from there through his day until he fell asleep. She couldn't help but smile as she thought of how Merlin and Arthur fought. She continued smiling as she padded back upstairs, picked up her latest dream notebook and wrote about her dream.

'These notebooks' she mused 'Are eleven years of dreams.' She had begun writing about her dreams the instant she learnt how to write. It made her giggle as she read in her then childish handwriting; how Merlin had changed the colors of the flowers he had picked for Hunith's birthday to her favorite color.

The notebooks would give her an escape from being 'Man-Hands', 'Treasure Trail', 'Dwarf'... It would give her an escape from being her. Sure, they sometimes scared her half to death... But they were her escape.

Humming quietly, she finished writing and reached for her folder of paintings. She flipped through the paintings of Hunith, Ealdor and Will… Past the paintings of Gaius, Arthur, Uther, Morgana, Gwen, Freya, Kilgharrah, Lancelot and the other knights; Percival, Leon, Gwaine and Elyan…..And then she found them. All of her paintings of Merlin.

She stopped at her favorite painting and stared. "Merlin..." she breathed as she traced her finger over his outline. The painting was of Merlin casting a spell, his eyes golden and his arm outstretched. Rachel shook her head as stared at the painting. She was in love with a dream. How stupid could she be! This was why she was so desperate to be with Finn or Jesse... Anything to forget her feelings for Merlin. She started singing quietly to herself:

_A dream is a wish your heart makes,_

_When you're fast asleep._

_In dreams you will lose your heartaches,_

_Whatever you wish for you keep._

_Have faith in your dreams and someday,_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through._

_No matter how your heart is grieving,_

_If you keep on believing,_

_The dream that you wish will come true._

_A dream is a wish your heart makes,_

_When you're fast asleep._

_In dreams you will lose your heartaches,_

_Whatever you wish for you keep._

_Have faith in your dreams and someday,_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through._

_No matter how your heart is grieving,_

_If you keep on believing,_

_The dream that you wish will come true._

She sighed, put away her paintings and notebooks and got ready for another long day at school. As she looked out the window she noticed how heavy the falling snow was and with a muttered spell and a flash of now golden eyes, she sent her white beret flying to the top of her hair.

With a nod that she had everything she needed for the day, she stepped out the door and began another hellish day in Lima, Ohio.

* * *

Merlin stretched his arms tiredly behind his head as he prepared to head to bed. It had been another long day but at least no-one had tried to kill Arthur or tried to invade Camelot. He frowned as he thought about the looks he saw Agravine shooting Arthur and Uther throughout the day.

As he thought about Uther he froze. Uther was no longer talking to anyone... Not even Arthur. He would just stare out the window, letting Gwen take care of him. Merlin couldn't help but feel a stab of bitterness as he thought of the man who caused the hundreds of deaths of his brothers and sisters in magic.

At these thoughts Merlin shook his head. No, he would not become Morgana and Morgause, forcing Uther and the people of Camelot to suffer for past crimes against his people.

He sighed as he thought of how he had changed from the young, innocent boy who at the age of sixteen had entered Camelot, to the young man he had become four years later. He was now secretive and... A killer. True, he had to kill to protect Arthur and the people of Camelot but still... He had guilt on his conscience and blood on his hands that would never really go away. They would always be there.

As he unfroze and continued getting ready for bed, he thought about the girl he had dreamed of all his life and wondered if she would hate him as much as he hated himself. Now lying on his bed he began singing to himself:

_Look at me,_

_You make think you see,_

_Who I really am,_

_But you'll never know me._

_Every day,_

_It's as if I play a part._

_Now I see,_

_If I wear a mask,_

_I can fool the world._

_But I cannot fool my heart._

_Who is that man I see,_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_When will my reflection show,_

_Who I am inside?_

_I am now,_

_In a world where I,_

_Have to hide my heart,_

_And what I believe in._

_But somehow,_

_I will show the world,_

_What's inside my heart,_

_And be loved for who I am._

_Who is that man I see,_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection,_

_Someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm,_

_Someone else for all time?_

_When will my reflection show,_

_Who I am inside?_

_There's a heart that must be,_

_Free to fly._

_That burns with a need to know,_

_The reason why._

_Why must we conceal,_

_What we think,_

_How we feel?_

_Must there be a secret me,_

_I'm forced to hide?_

_I won't pretend that I'm,_

_Someone else for all time._

_When will my reflection show,_

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show,_

_Who I am inside?_

As he sang he thought of what would happen if he told everyone about his magic... Would they accept him? Still treat him as they had always done? He knew now wasn't the time to reveal his magic to anyone but he yearned for the day where he would no longer have to hide anything about himself... The truth about his magic, his father, his dreams, his true love...

At this point a goofy smile spread across Merlin's face as he thought about the girl he had dreamed of forever, the one who his books were full of, the one who Freya had reminded of so much... Rachel.

Rachel with the beautiful voice, the long legs, the nose that people teased her about, the very feminine hands, the presence that could light up a room... The one who lived in the future. He loved her but he would never see her other than in his dreams. And with this thought he fell asleep and dreamed of Rachel and her day in Lima, Ohio.

* * *

Morgana and Morgause were plotting together over new information they had received or tortured from the Druids. In the future there was a person whose power matched those of Emyrs... "But sister," Morgana gasped protesting against her sister's plan, "For this plan to work you will have to...".

"I know what I must do sister, for Uther and Arthur Pendragon to pay for their misdeeds and for you to rule over Camelot." Morgause exclaimed in defense of her plan.

"My sacrifice will allow this person to be brought back in time to you and the Dorocha will rid the land of those who would stand against you and usurp your plans." "Alright my dear sister, I will agree to this plan." Morgana said resignedly and with this the sisters began their intricate plan.

* * *

**Author's Note:If anyone would be interested in Betaing this story, I would be eternally grateful. I have fixed any mistakes I can see but it would really help! Please PM me and I will get back to you as quickly as possible. Please review, constructive criticism is welcome but flames are not. Virtual hugs for every review! Thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Songs used:**

**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes - Cinderella**

**Reflection - Mulan**

**-stars4redvines**


	2. journey to the past

**Author's Note:It's me again! I was able to update ****_time has brought your heart to me _****and publish the first chapter of my Glee x Hunger Games story quicker than I thought. I was so pleased! Thanks to everyone who is reading this story! Special thanks to everyone following it and virtual hugs to Mia and Amanda who reviewed it!**

**Mia:Thanks for your review. It is a pairing very few people would have thought of. I'm not sure how I thought of it to be honest. I'm glad you think it's interesting and that you enjoyed it.**

**Amanda:Thanks for the review. I'm glad you think it's a good pairing and as I said before it's an original pairing I came up with somehow.**

**We're moving into the first episode of Merlin Season 4 'The Darkest Hour:Part 1' and we're still in Glee Season 2 'A Very Glee Christmas'. I will update as much as I can but I will be writing other stories, so I may not update as much as I want. I am not great at writing characters as they would act in their respective fandoms, so I apologize for the OOCness of these characters. I hope you enjoy the second chapter of ****_time has brought your heart to me_****.**

**Special Thanks To:MerlinsChannel on Youtube who has all the episodes of Merlin and I can watch them there, so I hopefully will write a more accurate story.**

**Warning:Spoilers for Glee and Merlin. Also, Finn-bashing. I just really dislike him. And possibly other characters. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the worlds of Glee or Merlin. I also do not own any characters associated with these fandoms. I do not even own the laptop I'm using to write this story... Oh well. :p**

* * *

Rachel sighed as she walked into her house after another horrible day at school. Everyone made fun of her for being slushied three times in one day, Mr. Schue wouldn't let her sing a Hanukkah song because it was all about Christmas songs this week and Finn had been flirting with Santana to get on her nerves.

She didn't mind not dating Finn as much as everyone believed. It made her feel less lonely but then she'd think of Merlin and she'd feel like she was cheating on him with Finn. With these depressing thoughts she had begun preparing her costume for the Christmas Pageant she was starring in with her ballet class.

She had completely forgotten about going Christmas tree shopping with Finn for the Glee club. She was forced to throw her red coat over her grey dress for the pageant. She grabbed her beret and purse before running out the door.

* * *

She stood in disbelief as Finn deserted her in the Christmas tree lot. He had left her knowing her fathers were out of town as usual and that none of the Glee club members would come collect her. She had tried calling all of them twice since he had left.

She gripped her purse in one hand and her rape whistle in the other and began walking home. She felt a strange feeling descend on her but shook it off as the cold. Oh what she wouldn't give for Kilgarrah to fly her home...

* * *

"I can't do this!" Morgana cried as Morgause hurried her towards the ancient table. "Sister," Morgause pleaded, "Remember what I have told you. It is the only way. What you are about to do will affect everyone. Even you. And most importantly it will bring the one with the power of Emyrs to you and it will bring our enemies to their knees."

Morgause looked at her sister and said gently, "You must be strong. Remember that. Do not be scared."

* * *

Rachel felt the strange feeling again... It was a tingling on her skin... As if something was about to happen.

Merlin felt a strange feeling descend on him but he shook it off and continued listening to Arthur's speech. But he couldn't shake off the thought that something was going to happen.

* * *

As Morgana enacted the ritual and plunged her dagger into Morgause, time seemed to slow down for Merlin and Rachel.

Merlin watched everything in slow motion around him as a strange woman appeared whispering, "Emyrs. Emyrs." And then he collapsed.

Rachel watched everything in slow motion as a car came shooting towards her. And then she collapsed.

* * *

As the Cailleach warned Morgana, she paused and said, "The one with the power of Emyrs has been called back by the magic in your sister's blood. It is the magic that has brought her back and it is the magic that will return her to her own time." With that she disappeared and left Morgana on her own.

* * *

Rachel woke up and stretched out her tired muscles. It was only when she looked around did she realize she was in a very familiar-looking forest. "Oh God." Rachel whispered as she remembered seeing it before in a dream. "Oh God."

She just sat in the forest for hours until a furry body rubbed against her and startled her from her shock. Rachel looked down to meet the bright green eyes of a black cat. "Hello there." Rachel said softly petting its head.

It purred against her hand and climbed into her arms. "I suppose I should give you a name." At the cats' affirmative meow, she smiled and said, "How about Dimitri?" As the cat snuggled that little bit closer to her she laughed, "Dimitri it is then."

Dimitri jumped out of her arms and began walking. When Rachel just sat there, he padded back to her and scratching at her leg gave her a look that said, 'Are you coming?' She bit her lip in thought, took off her coat and hid it in the branches of a tree. Then she followed him and she began singing to herself:

_Heart don't fail me now,_

_Courage don't desert me,_

_Don't turn back now we're here._

_People always say,_

_Life is full of choices,_

_No-one ever mentions fear,_

_Or how the world can seem so vast,_

_On a journey,_

_To the past._

_Somewhere down this road,_

_I know someone's waiting,_

_Years of dreams just can't be wrong._

_Arms will open wide,_

_I'll be safe and wanted,_

_Finally home where I belong._

_Well, starting now,_

_I'm learning fast,_

_On this journey,_

_To the past._

_Home, love, family,_

_There was once a time,_

_I must have had them too._

_Home, love, family,_

_I will never be complete,_

_Until I find you._

_One step at a time,_

_One hope then another,_

_Who knows where this road may go._

_Back to who I was,_

_On to find my future,_

_Things my heart still needs to know._

_Yes, let this be a sign!_

_Let this road be mine!_

_Let it lead me to my past,_

_And bring me home,_

_At last!_

As she was singing she thought of how her fathers had been there throughout her childhood but had begun taking longer business trips when she turned ten. And now, she saw them for a couple of days during holidays.

Then she thought of how Glee had become a family but always left her on the outside because she was too loud, too ambitious, not enough of a team player...

If she was right and she was in his time, then maybe... And at her next thought her heart leaped, just maybe they had a chance.

As they came upon a village she followed Dimitri to the nearest house and knocked on the door. It swung open and she saw the frozen dead bodies. She had noticed how unnaturally quiet the village had seemed but it was only when she saw the bodies did it sink in.

She covered her mouth in horror and then gave the dead the respect they deserved by covering their bodies with blankets before curling up behind a curtain with Dimitri and falling asleep.

She hid because she had no idea what had killed those people or where she was, only that she was somehow near Camelot and in the past.

* * *

Merlin looked around the house that Elyan had called them to and noticed someone curled up behind a curtain. He waited until everyone else had left the house before approaching the hidden form. Pulling back the curtain, he frowned at the sleeping form of the girl.

She looked familiar... He reached forward to wake her up when a cat scratched him. "Ow!" he yelled, clutching his hand and startling the girl awake. She ran past him, scooping up the cat as quickly as she could.

However, she hadn't planned on Arthur waiting on his manservant, and so he grabbed the girl. She started screaming at him while her feline friend was hissing at Arthur. As Merlin ran out of the house, he recognized the voice and face of the girl who was fighting Arthur. He whispered, "Rachel..."

He didn't know how she was here but she was here so he didn't really care about the technicalities.

Not even thinking about it, he grabbed her struggling form from Arthur's arms and began rocking her from side to side. When she still fought him weakly, he began singing softly:

_When you wish upon a star,_

_Makes no difference who you are,_

_Anything your heart desires will come to you._

_If your heart is in your dream,_

_No request is too extreme,_

_When you wish upon a star,_

_As dreamers do._

_Fate is kind,_

_She brings to those to love,_

_The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing._

_Like a bolt out of the blue,_

_Fate steps in and sees you through._

_When you wish upon a star,_

_Your dreams come true._

_When you wish upon a star,_

_Your dreams come true._

_When you wish upon a star,_

_Your dreams come true…_

When he finished he saw the knights and Arthur giving him strange looks. He ignored them when she whispered "Merlin" and clung onto him as if he were the only thing keeping her from falling.

He had questions but they could wait until he wasn't holding the girl he had been dreaming about for years in his arms. Yes, they could wait.

* * *

**Author's Note:The offer of being a Beta still stands, you would probably make my year if you decided you wanted to be my Beta for this story… Or any of my stories to be honest… ****As always, reviews will receive virtual hugs and flames will be put out with a slushy.**

**The dress Rachel is wearing is like the one Aurora wears in the movie Sleeping Beauty.**

**I have to give a shout-out to my sister who will be watching TV or a movie with me, and doesn't even say a word when I say 'Eureka!' and start writing a story right in front of her… Until it's finished and she starts wrestling with me over it. Anyway, thanks Valerie! :)**

**And, has anyone seen the 41 seconds of Season 5 of Merlin BBC has released on Youtube? It just looks so amazing... I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Songs used:**

**Journey To The Past - Anastasia**

**When You Wish Upon A Star - Pinocchio**

**-stars4redvines**


	3. not alone

**Author's Note:Sorry for taking so long to update but at least I managed to update ****_maybe that will kinda make the pain go away _****and publish a few one-shots this week as well as try to get my other stories ready to publish... It will probably be once a week updates from now on due to all my stories and school starting up soon... Thanks to everyone reading this story and special thanks to everyone following and favoriting it! Virtual hugs to IIGeekGoddessII, Amanda, galacticsiren22 and CagedCircusFreak who reviewed!**

**Amanda:I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and look I updated! :)**

**We're still in the first episode of Merlin Season 4 'The Darkest Hour:Part 1' and Glee Season 2 'A Very Glee Christmas'. I will update as soon as possible but I will be writing other stories, so I may not update as much as I want. I am not at great at writing characters as they would act in their respective fandoms, so I apologize for the OOCness of these characters. I hope you enjoy the third chapter of ****_time has brought your heart to me_****.**

**Special Thanks To:MerlinsChannel on Youtube who has all the episodes of Merlin and I can watch them there, so I hopefully will write a more accurate story.**

**Warning:Spoilers for Glee and Merlin. Also, Finn-bashing. I just really dislike him. ****And possibly other characters. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the worlds of Glee or Merlin. I also do not own any characters associated with these fandoms. I do not even own the laptop I'm using to write this story... :p**

* * *

"Anyone seen Man-Hands today?" Santana asked the Glee Club as they sat down for the meeting. "No, I haven't seen her or her diva attitude all day." Mercedes answered, pleased that Rachel was gone. "I haven't seen her huge nose around either." Quinn snapped. Then Mr. Schue came in and ignored their comments about Rachel as usual and began the meeting as if nothing was wrong.

It was only when Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell came running in with tears streaming down her face, did anyone think something was wrong. "Rachel's missing."

* * *

Rachel glanced at Merlin out of the corner of her eye as they stood in front of the horses, with the knights staring at them curiously. "How did you know my name?" Rachel whispered, watching his reaction. "Um..." Merlin said, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing, "I may have... Um... Dreamed of you... Since I can remember..." he trailed off embarrassed.

Rachel sent him an amused grin which only made him blush that much harder. "I dreamed of you too." Rachel admitted, turning away from him so he couldn't see her burning cheeks. "Really?" he asked hopefully with a huge, goofy grin on his face.

"Yes." she said still avoiding his face and watching the horses. Dimitri was rubbing himself against Rachel's legs. Merlin glared at him and clutched his hand closer to him.

"Now," Rachel stated, turning around to face Merlin again, "What exactly is going on here Merlin?"

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Arthur asked, staring suspiciously at Rachel. "And why was Merlin singing to her?" "I have no idea Princess." Gwaine answered, staring at Rachel as well. "But she's a pretty girl, isn't she?"

Elyan and Lancelot rolled their eyes at Gwaine and Lancelot said, "I don't know either but is it really any of our business?"

"Yes." the rest of knights answered. Arthur still staring at Rachel said, "It doesn't strike you as suspicious Lancelot, that in a village where everyone else is dead that this girl survived?" "Well..." Lancelot said, thinking about it. "Quick, they're coming back." Leon warned them and they abandoned their conversation.

"Everyone", Merlin said when he and Rachel reached the knights, "This is Rachel." She swept into a curtsey before them and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you sirs."

They all stared at her until Arthur shook himself out of his shock and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Can you tell me what happened here Rachel? We were told that there was only one survivor."

She bit her lip and meeting his eyes she said, "I don't know sire... I was in the forest you see, and when I returned..." "Alright," Arthur said after searching Rachel's eyes for dishonesty, "Everyone split up!"

* * *

Rachel stayed close behind Merlin as they and Lancelot looked around the village. She clutched Dimitri to her chest. She followed Merlin into the blacksmith's and when the chickens flew out of the hay; she squealed and burrowed her face into Merlin's chest.

He looked down at her in shock and slowly wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that until Merlin felt a presence behind them.

He grabbed Rachel's hand and ran after it. They both looked for it until Rachel tugged on his hand said, "I think we should find the others".

Merlin ignored her and conjured a light in his hand and began looking again. Rachel frowned and asked him, "What if someone sees you?" This time he did listen and turned to look at her.

Rachel looked scared and was holding Dimitri close to her. He stopped to think about how she was coping. She had just been sent back in time, met someone she had dreamed about and was put into a life or death situation. As he thought about how Rachel was, he nodded and extinguished the light in his hand.

When the Dorocha flew at them, Dimitri hissed and tried to escape from Rachel's arms and they both attempted to use their magic against it. Their magic didn't work but Lancelot saved them by attacking it with his torch. "What happened?" he asked Merlin. "The magic..." Merlin said, looking unsure and afraid, "I couldn't use it...".

"And you? Are you alright?" Lancelot asked, turning to Rachel. "I'm fine but it's like Merlin said," Rachel explained, trying to calm down Dimitri, "My magic wouldn't work...".

"You have magic?" Merlin asked, bewildered. Rachel was about to answer when the knights and Arthur and the other knights came running to them. She mouthed to him, "I'll explain later."

* * *

"Gaius." Merlin called as he and Rachel stood at the door of the room at Camelot, as Gaius inspected dead bodies of unfortunate townspeople and knights. "Merlin." Gaius said sounding relieved and worried at the same time.

When he saw Rachel he stopped for a moment and asked, "And who might you be?" Rachel glanced at Merlin before putting Dimitri on the ground and curtseying to Gaius, "I'm Rachel sir." Gaius looked at Merlin, who was staring at her with obvious adoration on his face. "And how do you know Merlin?" he asked.

"Well... It's a long story..." she said and then began explaining what had happened to her and how she had dreamed of Merlin. "And your magic?" Merlin asked curiously. "I've always had magic." she said shrugging.

"Are you sure?" Gaius asked, "Because I can only think of two people born with magic who needed little or no training". "I'm sure", Rachel said sounding tired. "You should lie down." Merlin said sounding worried for her. "I couldn't..." she said trying to brush off his concern. "You can and you will." Merlin demanded bustling her towards his room.

* * *

After settling Rachel in his room, he began helping Gaius around the room and explained about his magic and how he felt so helpless around the Dorocha. He felt that wave of hopelessness wash over him as he thought about how he wasn't able to defend himself or Rachel against them. When Gaius sent him to bed, he leaned against the door to his room and stared at Rachel.

He had dreamed of her for years and now she was here... Then he heard a noise, "It's considered creepy to stare at people as they try to go to sleep."

He grinned and said, "I'm trying to figure out where I'm going to sleep." Rachel let out an irritated huff and said, "I'm not that big! You can sleep beside me or I'll sleep on the floor." Merlin felt his throat tighten and he stammered out, "No-n-no. I-i-i-i'll b-be-be fi-fi-fine..." "Merlin I insist." And then he was dragged into his own bed.

He lay stiffly beside her until Rachel sighed and curled up beside him and then he wrapped his arms around him. "Did you feel helpless when the Dorocha appeared?" she asked quietly. "Yes." he answered, breathing in the smell of her hair. She went quiet for a couple of minutes and then she began singing:

_I've been alone,_

_Surrounded by darkness._

_And I've seen how heartless,_

_The world can be._

_And I've seen you crying,_

_You felt like it's hopeless._

_I'll do my best,_

_To make you see,_

_That Merlin, you're not alone,_

_'Cause you're here with me._

_And nothing's ever gonna keep me down,_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from loving you,_

_And you know it's true._

_It don't matter what'll come to be,_

Our love is all we need to make it through.

_Now it ain't easy,_

Merlin looked at Rachel before singing:

_No it ain't easy._

Rachel smiled at him gently and sang:

_But it ain't hard trying,_

Merlin sang:

_It's so hard trying._

Then Rachel took over and sang:

_Every time I see you smiling,_

_And I feel you close to me._

_Tell me,_

And Merlin and Rachel sang together, staring into each other's eyes:

_That baby, you're not alone,_

_'Cause you're here with me._

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down,_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from loving you,_

_And you know it's true._

_It doesn't matter what'll come to be,_

_Our love is all we need to make it through._

Merlin began singing, leaning his forehead against Rachel's:

_Now I still have trouble,_

_I still trip and stumble,_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes._

_I look for reasons,_

_But I don't need 'em._

_All I need is to look in your eyes,_

_And I realize,_

Rachel joined in singing with him:

_Baby you're not alone,_

_'Cause you're here with me._

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down,_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from loving you,_

_And you know it's true._

_It don't matter what'll come to be,_

_Our love is all we need to make it through._

_'Cause it don't matter what'll come to be,_

_Our love is all we need to make it through._

"So..." Merlin said with that goofy grin on his face. "You love me?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not happy with this chapter (I say this in a lot of my Author's Notes). Also, I'm a bad person. We're still in the first episode of Season 4 of Merlin and I'm writing the fourth chapter of this in the first episode... Add in the fact that I'm writing ****_maybe that will kinda make the pain go away_**** (My Glee x Hunger Games story) and that I'm trying to get my four (Yeah another four!) multi-chaptered stories published... And school starts in two weeks... Argh! I should stop complaining. Sorry for the rant!**

**About my other stories... Would you guys be interested in reading stories about these couples?**

**Harry Potter x Rachel Berry (Glee x Harry Potter Crossover)**

**Jacob Black x Rachel Berry (Glee x Twilight Crossover)**

**Edmund Pevensie x Rachel Berry (Chronicles Of Narnia x Glee Crossover)**

**Percy Jackson x Rachel Berry (Glee x Percy Jackson Crossover)**

**Yeah, they're all Rachel-Centered... I don't seem to be able write anything but Rachel-Centered stories at the moment... And I also want to know if any of you would be interested if I put the Merlin x Rachel Pairing into a Disney storyline? I think I know which one I'll go with, if I decide to write it...Your thoughts and ideas would be very appreciated! :) I am also doing a Rachel x Crossover character one-shot once a month and I would appreciate it if you read August's ****_i'd never sing of love if it does not exist_**** and gave me other pairings to write... Please?**

**The offer of being a Beta still stands but I don't think any of you are interested...**** As always, reviews will receive virtual hugs and flames will be put out with a slushy.**. Sorry for the super long Author's Note... I'll make it up to you somehow! Maybe a longer chapter next time?

**Songs used:**

**Not Alone - Darren Criss**

**-stars4redvines**


	4. i dreamed a dream

**Author's Note:Sorry for taking so long to update but I had two very busy weeks and I won't bore you with the details! Thanks to everyone reading this story and special thanks to everyone following and favoriting it! Virtual hugs to galacticsiren22, CagedCircusFreak, aNaRKii. MiiNX and girlygrl25 who reviewed!**

**We're still in the first episode of Merlin Season 4 'The Darkest Hour:Part 1' but we are moving into the second episode 'The Darkest Hour:Part 2'. Finally! I am not great at writing characters as they would act in their respective fandoms, so I apologize for the OOCness of these characters. I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter of ****_time has brought your heart to me_****.**

**Special Thanks To:MerlinsChannel on Youtube who has all the episodes of Merlin and I can watch them there, so I hopefully will write a more accurate story.**

**Warning:Spoilers for Glee and Merlin. Also, Finn-bashing. I just really dislike him. ****And possibly other characters. Sorry! And Puck's swearing. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own the worlds of Glee or Merlin. I also do not own any characters associated with these fandoms. I do not even own the laptop I'm using to write this story... :p**

* * *

"What do you mean Rachel is missing?" Puck asked first. "Rachel left her house last night and hasn't returned." Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell said sadly.

"Didn't she go Christmas tree shopping with you, Finn?" Mike asked, glaring at Finn. Finn looked around the room in a panic and jumped out of his chair. As he attempted to run to the door, Sam, Mike and Puck tackled him to the ground.

Mr. Schue pushed them off Finn, trying to help his favourite student. Puck shrugged Mr. Schue off him and grabbed Finn. "What did you do? Where is she?" Puck shouted at him.

Finn looked scared and shouted in a panic, "She was talking about getting back together and then she kissed me, so I drove home! I forgot I had picked her up and I didn't know she'd go missing!"

Sam and Mike had to restrain Puck from punching Finn, so he just snarled at him instead, "I'm going to kill you asshole! You fucking bastard, you just left her there! She could be fucking dead thanks to you! And you should be happy she wanted to be with you! You treated her like shit and now she could be dead!"

Tina broke the silence with a sob, "Oh my God." Everyone turned to look at her and Mike asked her, "What's wrong sweetie?". "She called me twice last night but I never answered..." Mercedes looked at her and whispered, "Me too."

Everyone exchanged horrified looks with one another and Finn yelled, "Not so big now, are you Puckerman?" Puck fought out of Sam's and Mike's hold and ran out of the room.

Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell watched in disgust, as Mr. Schue ignored the boy who had defended his missing student and comforted the boy who had left a young girl alone at night with no way home.

She shook her head and began walking out of the room. She stopped and said, "I'm calling the police to inform them of your involvement of Rachel's disappearance." At Mr. Schue's stammered "W-w-what?" she spun around and glared at him. "You heard me." And then she left the room.

* * *

Sebastian Smythe flopped down on to his bed in his dorm in Paris and groaned. He was tired after lacrosse practise and he still had his homework to do. He rolled over on to his stomach and grabbed his phone from his table. He frowned when he saw that he had no texts from his best friend, Rachel Berry.

He had moved from Lima, Ohio due to his parent's divorce but Rachel had always made a point to text him before going to bed. Something must have happened for her to not text. He frowned at his phone and then it rang.

He answered quickly and asked, "Rachel?" "I'm sorry sir, this is police officer Watson of the Lima police department. I am calling to inquire about the disappearance of Rachel Berry."

"Disappearance?" Sebastian asked tensely, gripping the phone tight in his hand. "Yes, Ms. Berry disappeared last night and we are hoping to find her soon." Sebastian closed his eyes and said, "I'll be arriving in Lima tomorrow officer and I will answer any questions you have then."

* * *

Kurt was in Warbler's practice, smiling at how cute Blaine was when his phone rang. All the Warbler's turned to glare at him and Blaine cocked an eyebrow at him.

He blushed and ran out to the hall to answer his phone. He saw Blaine hurry out after him and Kurt smiled at him. He answered his phone still smiling at Blaine but as he listened to the person on the other line, he stopped smiling and a horrified expression was on his face.

"Kurt? Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked worried. Kurt looked at him and promptly began sobbing.

* * *

Sean was lying in bed as usual, when his Mom came in pale and holding out the phone to him. He frowned as he noticed she was shaking and asked, "Mom, what's wrong?"

She shook her head at him and held the phone to his ear. He felt sick as he listened to the police officer on the other line talk about Rachel's disappearance.

She was his best friend since Finn had stopped coming to see him and he felt involuntary tears swell up in his eyes as he thought about her lost and alone somewhere.

* * *

Shelby was in New York smiling down at a sleeping Beth when the phone rang. Beth instantly woke up and began crying. Shelby picked her up and placed her in her high chair in the kitchen. She picked up the phone while making Beth a bottle of warm milk. She dropped both the phone and the milk and began sobbing.

Beth began crying again, angry that her mother was ignoring her for some unknown reason. And Shelby continued sobbing for her lost daughter.

* * *

Hiram and Leroy were sitting in the police station when two people walked to them. They were two young handsome men in smart suits. "Gentlemen." the first man said, "We are Ms. Berry's legal team and we are he-"

"What do you mean her legal team? Our lawyer wil-" Hiram ranted furious. "We are representing your daughter against you for child abandonment." "But you can't." Leroy replied weakly. "We can and we will. Good day."

* * *

Rachel blinked at Merlin and said, "What?" "You love me?" Merlin repeated, watching as she blushed. She looked at him and saw how honest he looked, lying beside her and she answered, "Yes. I love you." He smiled and said, "I love you too." She smiled back at him and he began leaning in towards her.

She closed her eyes and their lips were about to meet and then they were interrupted. "Merlin, I need you, now get up you idiot!" Rachel's eyes shot open and Merlin groaned, "Stupid prat interrupting..."

Rachel giggled and pushed him off the bed, "Come on, it wouldn't do to leave his Royal Pratness waiting." Merlin turned around and smiled at her, "That's a new one..." And with that, they ran out of the room laughing.

* * *

Merlin stood solemnly as Gaius explained what the Dorocha were. Rachel had been excused from questioning from Arthur and been assigned to help Gwen around the castle. He was hoping that they would get on well and Gwen seemed happy to meet Rachel. Well, as happy as one could be when something was attacking Camelot. Again.

Merlin was nervous and jumpy as he lit the candles in Arthur's room that night. He had steadily become more nervous and jumpy as the day had progressed and he and Rachel had been unable to talk. He had already nearly hit Arthur three times out of his frustration and nerves.

As he stared at the candle he had dropped, Arthur continued mocking him playfully, "Come on Merlin, just pick it up. Unless you'd rather let that girl Rachel do it for you?" Merlin looked at Arthur out of the corner of his eye and said, "Don't even joke."

He sighed in relief as Arthur pulled back the curtain and soon they were trading insults as always. And then he heard the Dorocha's scream and he was back to jumpy and nervous. And worried about his friends. And Rachel.

He looked at Arthur and saw how his face was clear of fear. He said quietly, "You're not scared." "Oh I am Merlin." Arthur replied, "Maybe even more than you."

* * *

Rachel looked up from folding sheets to the candles which had gone out in Gaius' room. Gaius paused from picking up his supplies and asked her, clearly worried, "Are you sure you will be alright alone, my dear?"

Rachel nodded at him, shocked and pleased that someone other than Merlin cared about her well-being. Although, Gwen was really nice to her throughout the day and Gwaine had been bringing her flowers and paying her compliments all day.

'And' she reasoned to herself, 'I have Sean and Sebastian for friends. And possibly Noah. And Kurt and Blaine... I think.' She shook her head at the depressing thoughts and focused on her job.

* * *

Morgana looked out the window as Agravine asked, "What's troubling you my lady?" "Something the Cailleach said." she admitted, still looking out the window into the forest. "And that the one with the power of Emyrs is here, within my grasp but I cannot find this person."

She smirked as Agravine reassured her about Arthur's death and promised her that if he saw anyone who fit the description of Emyrs' double, he would notify her immediately.

* * *

Rachel watched Merlin as he packed his bag for the journey ahead. "You're going to sacrifice yourself for him aren't you?" she whispered. Merlin had told Rachel about the Dorocha and Arthur's plan the night before. He paused in his packing and whispered, "Yes." She closed her eyes at his reply and wiped away any treacherous tears.

Merlin turned around and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed in his arms as he shook at the thought of just finding Rachel and now dying and leaving her alone again. Rachel didn't bother trying to change his mind because she understood exactly why he was going to save Arthur and sacrifice himself.

Merlin walked with his head held high, as he and the knights began on their journey. Rachel had let Merlin say goodbye to Gaius and he hadn't seen her since. He saw Gwen talking to Lancelot out of the corner of his eye and then he saw her.

She was clearly holding back tears and wearing a borrowed red dress from Gwen. And she had never looked more beautiful to Merlin. She stood in front of him and whispered, "Goodbye Emyrs." Then she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He clenched his hand around her Jewish star necklace that she had placed into his hands.

When she turned away and walked towards the castle, he never took his eyes off her and felt his resolve crumbling until he saw Arthur sitting on his horse and he remembered what he must do. He sighed and looked at Rachel one more time before mounting his horse.

* * *

"Surely you can understand that?" Merlin asked Lancelot, as they fought over Merlin's participation in this journey. Lancelot looked at Merlin and asked, "And what about Rachel?"

Merlin hesitated and then said slowly, "If anything should happen to me, promise me you'll take care of her."

Lancelot looked at Merlin and sighed, "I promise that should anything happen to you, I will take care of Rachel." Merlin nodded at this and continued collecting up wood.

* * *

Rachel sat alone in Merlin's room as Gaius and Gwen continued working. She was tired and miserable and she couldn't help but wish that her life and Merlin's weren't so hard. She closed her eyes and began singing softly:

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by,_

_When hope was high and life worth living._

_I dreamed that love would never die,_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving._

_Then I was young and unafraid,_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted._

_There was no ransom to be paid,_

_No song unsung, no wine untasted._

_But the tigers come at night,_

_With their voices soft as thunder,_

_As they tear your hope apart._

_As they turn your dream to shame._

_And still I dream he'll come to me,_

_That we will live the years together._

_But there are dreams that cannot be,_

_And there are storms we cannot weather._

_I had a dream my life would be,_

_So different from this hell I'm living,_

_So different now from what it seems._

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed..._

"You have a wonderful voice." Gaius said from the door. She turned to him and weakly said, "Thank you." He nodded and asked, "Would you help me with folding some sheets please?"

* * *

As Merlin jumped in front of Arthur, he felt a sudden coldness from the Dorocha and lost conscious.

As Rachel was handing Gaius a sheet in his chambers, she saw a Dorocha flying towrds them and did the only thing she could think of doing. She leaped in front of Gauis, felt the sudden coldness of the Dorocha and lost conscious.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes! We're finally in the second episode! Sure, it only took four chapters but hey, we made it! :)**

**So as you'll have noticed I have decided to redeem Puck, Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell, Sebastian, Sean, Kurt and Blaine for now... ;)**

**I'll tell you all about what pairings are going into which Disney storylines next chapter, because I feel really tired right now... And only if you're interested, of course! ;)**

**And if you review could you say where you're reading it, please? Country-wise I mean, I'm just curious to find out where my readers are from... Or not. Your choice.**

**No-one wants to be my Beta and no-one's complaining about spelling or grammar so I think I'm alright but if you want to Beta any of my stories, please PM me! As always, reviews will receive virtual hugs and flames will be put out with a slushy.**

**Songs used:**

**I Dreamed A Dream - Les Misérables**

**-stars4redvines**


	5. can you feel the love tonight

**Author's Note:Hi everyone! I've had a busy week with going back to school but here's your update for the week! :) Thanks as always to everyone reading this story and special thanks to everyone following and favoriting it! Virtual hugs to Susan, galacticsiren22 and Judi92 who reviewed!**

**Susan:I'm glad you're enjoying the story and thank you for naming this crackship! :) Emyrberry does sound good... Everyone else agree with Susan? And thank you for saying where you're reading this story. America is nice but I prefer Ireland... Sorry! :p**

**We're in the second episode of Merlin Season 4 'The Darkest Hour:Part 2' at long last. I am not great at writing characters as they would act in their respective fandoms, so I apologize for the OOCness of these characters. I hope you enjoy the fifth chapter of ****_time has brought your heart to me_****.**

**Special Thanks To:MerlinsChannel on Youtube who has all the episodes of Merlin and I can watch them there, so I hopefully will write a more accurate story.**

**Warning:Spoilers for Glee and Merlin. Also, Finn-bashing. I just really dislike him. ****And possibly other characters. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own the worlds of Glee or Merlin. I also do not own any characters associated with these fandoms. I do not even own the laptop I'm using to write this story... :p**

* * *

Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell ran after Puck and was shocked to see him sobbing and punching the wall in a nearby classroom. She stood in shock as he sobbed out incoherent sentences. "Didn't deserve... Was gonna be a star... Only friend... Only one to visit... Juvie..."

She blinked back tears at the obviously distraught boy, took a deep breath and walked into the classroom.

* * *

There was only silence in the choir room as they looked at each other with judgmental and ashamed eyes. And then as Mr. Schue was reassuring Finn that it wasn't his fault that Rachel was missing and that of course the police wouldn't blame him, Artie began wheeling himself out of the room. "Artie," Mr. Schue called, "Where are you going?"

"Away from him." Artie said, pointing at Finn, "She's the reason he's missing and I'm disgusted at how we've all treated Rachel in the past. We're all as guilty as him because of what we didn't do".

He paused and then turned towards Mr. Schue. "I'm quitting Glee". He looked at his girlfriend and asked, "Brittany?"

She looked at him and then at Santana. She noticed how Santana was avoiding looking at her and made her decision. "I'm quitting too." She saw Santana's head pop up and look at her in shock but she avoided her eyes just as she had done for the past month.

As she walked towards Artie, she stopped and said, "Puck will probably want to quit as well. I hope you do well at Regionals with only eight members." With that Brittany and Artie left to find Puck and Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell.

Lauren stood up and began walking to the door as well. "Lauren," Mr. Schue called, panicked over the thought of losing his club over Rachel Berry, "Where are you going?"

Lauren scoffed at him and said, "I'm leaving this waste of space. You're all a bunch of losers without Berry. I mean, she picked your set lists and organised everything... You're all useless without her and you're too pathetic to admit it."

And then the Glee club was left with seven members and a confused teacher.

* * *

Sebastian sighed as he dropped his bag on the floor of his room in Ohio and collapsed on his bed. It had been a fight to let his parents let him come home and he had been forced to promise them that he would attend Dalton Academy and that his grades wouldn't slip. His house keeper and old nanny had given him dinner when he arrived home from the airport.

She had hugged him and lamented over Rachel's disappearance. Rachel had spent half her childhood here with him and as he lay on his bed he felt sleep overcome him.

He dreamed of those happier, childhood days where all they had to worry about were not having enough fun and getting in trouble. The times when they didn't worry about Rachel's strange dreams and his attraction to boys and girls. The times when Rachel wasn't a victim of bullying and he wasn't in another country. Just the simpler times where they were happy.

* * *

Blaine hugged Kurt as the taller boy explained about Rachel's disappearance and how the police wanted to question him. Then Mercedes had called with the news from that afternoon's meeting.

Blaine frowned and gritted his teeth as Kurt told him about how Finn abandoned Rachel at the Christmas tree lot at night. He growled out, "How stupid could he be?" and was shocked when Kurt defended him.

"Finn said that Rachel was trying to get them back together after cheating on him with Puck. He was upset and want-" "Wanted to get away from the girl he had lied to for several months. Is that what you were going to say Kurt?" Blaine spat back harshly.

Kurt frowned at him and said, "It wasn't like that." "How can you defend him after what he's done?" Blaine asked incredulously. "Because I know how pushy Rachel Berry can be!" Kurt hissed.

He realized what he had just said and clapped a hand over his mouth but the damage was done. Blaine stared at him for a minute before striding away with an angry glint in his eyes. He ignored Kurt's pleas to come back and walked away from him.

* * *

Sean lay on his bed watching the videos of Rachel on MySpace with his Mom sitting beside him. His Mom would give a horrified gasp at whatever nasty comment she would see on the videos and she kept saying, "That poor girl..."

Sean ignored his Mom and focused on Rachel's singing. He would talk to the police in a few days but for now he would listen to Rachel's singing. It was her go-to-shower song... And at that thought he cried for the girl who had reminded him of all the good in the world.

* * *

Shelby had gotten the earliest flight to Ohio as possible and ran into the police station with Beth in her arms. She stopped suddenly when she saw Jesse St. James coming out of a nearby room with two young handsome men dressed in suits. "Thank you Mr. St. James, this new information will certainly help our client's case."

"And you're sure she can be emancipated from her fathers? They were never around, they were always working. And you can make sure Ms. Corcoran won't get her either? She ordered me to egg her when she had found Rachel and decided that she didn't want her?" Jesse asked anxiously.

"We assure Mr. St. James, we plan on dealing with all the people who treated Rachel badly. And with the help of the police and the law, none of them will be able to come near her again." Shelby felt her heart shatter at that comment and realized she might not get what she wanted after all.

"And you'll give her my letter? I just... I never should have traded love for a fourth National Show Choir trophy. Maybe a first but definitely not for a fourth." Jesse pleaded, "I know what I did was wrong but I wan-".

"We understand Mr. St. James and once Rachel is found and safe, I'm sure she'll understand too." The man with the dark brown hair and eyes spoke to Jesse in a comforting tone while Shelby watched and knew she wouldn't receive the same treatment.

* * *

Gaius checked Rachel's pulse and was astounded to find it beating weakly against his finger. The Dorocha had taken him by surprise and as Rachel had handed him a sheet in his chambers, she had leaped in front of him and defended him from the Dorocha's attack.

He checked Rachel over in shock and put a blanket over her and placed as many candles as possible around her to try to keep her warm.

He frowned and said, "I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for you, my dear. I have to go help Gwen with the victims but I will come check on you in about an hour's time." As he opened the door, he was surprised to see Rachel's cat run by him and curl up around Rachel protectively. He stood for a minute staring before Rachel rasped out weakly, "Go Gaius."

He spared her one more worried glance before rushing out to help Gwen and the people of Camelot.

* * *

Merlin felt weak as Arthur strapped him to his horse. He wouldn't take him with him and for that he never felt guiltier. Because now Arthur was without protection and would surely sacrifice himself. He wanted to scream and yell at Lancelot and Arthur that he had to go with Arthur but he felt so weak.

And so he could only lay on his horse as he and Arthur went their separate ways. He had never felt more hopeless and alone in his life. And then he thought of Rachel and how strong she had been when he had left and how she had sung to him. As he remembered her beautiful voice, his eyes grew heavy and then he was asleep.

* * *

Lancelot looked in wonder at the Villea as they rose from the stream in the Valley of the Fallen King's. "Merlin is stronger than you give him credit for. The young warlock has great power and a future that has been written since the dawn of time. As does his Réalta at Camelot. Do not worry. Even now my sisters have begun healing them." the Villea replied to Lancelot's worries over Merlin's well-being.

"His Réalta?" Lancelot asked, watching as some of the Villea flew towards Merlin and some of them disappeared through the surrounding forest. The Villea replied, "She is the only one with the equivalent of his power and she is his destiny and love."

Lancelot nodded as the Villea continued whispering softly, "Rest now. We will stay with you and protect you through the night." Lancelot sighed before checking Merlin over and lying down to sleep.

* * *

In the morning Gaius was shocked to open the door to his chambers and see Rachel running around the room, tidying up and preparing a breakfast. "What on Earth!" he exclaimed dropping his bag in shock.

He had felt guilty for not checking on her the night before but he had been very busy with new victims and arguing with Agravine over the closing of Camelot's gates.

Rachel looked up in surprise and then smiled, "Hello Gaius!" "You're meant to be dying..." Gaius said, still staring at her in shock. "Oh!" Rachel said in realization, "Well you see..."

And so she explained how the Viella had come during the night and healed her. She was about to say something else to him when she had cried, "I forgot I had agreed to help Gwen with Uther!" She ran off with Dimitri at her heels and Gaius in a stunned silence in the doorway.

* * *

In the morning Lancelot woke up and groggily called out, "Merlin?" Unable to see his friend and not hearing a reply, Lancelot panicked and reached for his sword.

"Merlin!" he called out more urgently. ''Shh!" someone hissed at him and turning, he saw Merlin standing in the river with a spear and two fish. Lancelot smiled in shock and happiness and said the only thing he could think of. "You're supposed to be dying..." Merlin only grinned at him in response.

* * *

Rachel watched from the door as Gwen attempted to comfort Uther as he asked about Arthur. A part of her hated him; he had killed thousands of people for something they had been born with and yet, she felt sympathy for the broken man before her.

Without his wife, hated by his daughter and now on the verge of losing his son... She strode across the room and knelt before him, "Do you enjoy music, Your Majesty?''

His wild eyes focused on her and he whispered, "Ygraine used to sing to me..." Rachel nodded at this and ignoring Gwen's curious glance, asked, "Was she a good singer, Your Majesty?" She watched as nostalgia took over him and he told her in an earnest voice about how Ygraine would sing and play the harpsichord for him and how wonderful she had sounded.

Gwen watched as Uther calmed down and Rachel let him ramble on and on about Ygraine. She had never seen him so alive since Morgana's betrayal, and she wondered how Rachel had done it. Rachel's cat was allowing Uther to rub him as he continued with his story. As she looked at Uther, she saw a look she had only recently seen on Merlin's face.

It was a look of utter love and yearning... At this she looked at Rachel in shock and she had only one thought. 'Merlin's fallen in love?' Then Agravine began talking to her about what she had said the night before and if she would advise him on the matters of the people. She pushed her earlier thought to the back of her mind but knew she would be dwelling on it for a while.

* * *

Rachel walked with Gaius towards Uther's chambers and she stopped suddenly. "Something's wrong." she whispered to Gaius. She let instinct take over and she ran towards the courtyard. Gaius walked quickly after her, carrying a torch.

"Rachel," he began scolding as she paused in the middle of the courtyard, "You left without a torch..." She looked at him and nodded vaguely. Rachel then led him towards several bodies in the courtyard and she dropped down beside Gwen, checking her pulse. "She's alive but just barely." she whispered to Gaius, worry clear in her voice.

Then she heard the Dorocha's scream and watched as Gaius waved his torch at it. "Help me carry her!" she begged Gaius, picking up Gwen's arms. He nodded and they began carrying her back to the castle.

* * *

"You don't have to continue on this journey with me you know." Merlin told Lancelot as they spent the night in a hunter's shack. Lancelot chuckled and said, "Try and stop me."

"Why?" Merlin asked curiously, "Because you're a knight, you feel honour bound?" "You wouldn't understand." Lancelot said quietly, "It doesn't make sense to me either."

"Gwen?" Merlin asked, taking a sip from his cup while thinking of Rachel. Lancelot gave him a surprised look and said, "I made her a vow I would keep Arthur safe." "You don't have to worry, I'll keep Arthur safe." Merlin told him, angry that Gwen would use Lancelot's love for her to her advantage.

"I made a vow Merlin." Lancelot said simply. Merlin gave him a concerned look and asked, "You still think about her?" Lancelot sighed and said, "No. Arthur's a better man than me."

"I'm sorry." Merlin whispered, remembering how he had fallen in love with Rachel in his dreams and known he could not be there for her. "Why?" Lancelot asked, "He loves her and she's happy."

Merlin nodded at this and Lancelot asked teasingly, "Do you want to tell me about how you met Rachel now?" Merlin shook his head at the question and smiled, "It's a very long story." "We have time." Lancelot said, sitting back in his chair as Merlin explained all.

* * *

Lancelot looked on in shock as Merlin and the Great Dragon had a conversation and he realised as Merlin spoke about protecting Arthur what he was planning to do. "Merlin," the Great Dragon said, "You must not do this."

Merlin continued as if the Great Dragon had not spoken, "Then I have no choice. I must take his place."

Lancelot was thinking furiously and barely acknowledged that the Dragon and Merlin were saying goodbye. As the Dragon prepared to fly away Lancelot called out, "Stop!" The Dragon looked at him and said, "What Sir Lancelot?"

"The Villea spoke about Merlin and his Réalta as they healed him. They claimed to have healed her as well." The Dragon looked at the young warlock and asked, "Is this true young warlock? Has your Réalta arrived in Camelot at last?"

Merlin frowned at Kilgharrah and replied, "Do you mean Rachel?" "I mean your Réalta, the one you have dreamt of your whole life."

Merlin asked in a shocked voice, "How did you know about that?" Kilgharrah chuckled and said, "Her coming has been foretold and long-awaited by the Druids." "Then why the hell did you not mention it before?" Merlin shouted incredulously.

"It was not the right time young warlock." Kilgharrah said and then he bowed to both of them. "Goodbye young warlock." and then he stared at Lancelot and he saw pity in the ancient eyes, "And farewell Sir Lancelot".

And then he flew away with both men caught up in their own thoughts.

* * *

Merlin sat beside Arthur after everyone else had gone to sleep. He had pushed the thoughts of Rachel and her destiny out of his mind and had focused on talking with Lancelot and seeing Leon, Elyan, Percival, Gwaine and Arthur again.

He knew it would be the last time he saw them and he focused himself on imprinting these last moments with his friends and brothers into his memories; how Leon ruffled his hair, how Elyan smiled in relief at the sight of him, how Gwaine and Percival had hugged him and how Arthur had welcomed him back in his own, prattish way.

They were the kind of memories he wanted to remember before he sacrificed himself along with all the happy times with his mother, Will, Gaius, Gwen, Arthur and the knights. His first love, Freya. The brief memories of his father. His discussions with Kilgharrah. And his dreams of Rachel; of her singing, dancing and being happy. Of holding her in his arms and the love he felt for her. They were what he wanted to remember before he died.

* * *

Lancelot watched as the Cailleach goaded Arthur. He watched as she threw Gwaine across the room, knocking him out. He watched as Arthur prepared to sacrifice himself and saw Merlin throw him across the room, knocking him out as well.

He began walking towards the Veil, thankful that the Cailleach was distracting Merlin. He turned towards Merlin once he was in front of the Veil and smiled at him.

As he walked forward into the Veil and the unknown, he thought of all his happiest memories and of all his loved ones he would be saving. And so with his friends' and family's faces and smiles flashing before his eyes, he stepped through and entered the darkness.

Merlin was in shock as he watched the Veil disappear in front of him with Lancelot. "No!" he cried, his voice thick with grief. "No!"

* * *

Rachel stood beside Merlin and held his hand as they watched as Lancelot's sword and cloak were set on fire. She had been overjoyed to see him riding through the gates of Camelot but had realized something was wrong when upon seeing her, Merlin had jumped off his horse and gathered her in his arms.

"He's gone!" he had sobbed into her hair, "He sacrificed himself for us!"

She hadn't personally known Lancelot but she knew how big a part he had played in Merlin's life and so she felt his grief. She led him away from Lancelot's pyre and towards his room and Gaius' chambers.

Merlin followed behind her, feeling so grateful and guilty for having her in his life. He was so grateful because he didn't know what he would have done without her and so guilty because he should have been the one to die. Not Lancelot, who was so noble and honest. He hadn't deserved to die, it should have been him. He didn't deserve all the comfort Rachel was giving him but he let her because he didn't know what else to do.

* * *

Morgana was furious when she heard that both Gwen and Arthur had survived. "You're wrong! We were not thwarted by luck, we were thwarted by Emyrs!" she screamed at Agravine. "Emyrs?" Agravine asked. "I thought you wanted his double?"

"The Cailleach warned me about him. She said he was my destiny and my doom", Morgana muttered, feeling a shiver of fear overcome her. "And his double?" Agravine asked frowning. "They could be manipulated into helping me defeat him..." Morgana conceded

"As I swore before my Lady, I will inform you if Emyrs or his double should arrive in Camelot." Agravine promised. "Good..." Morgana muttered. "Very good..." Agravine began walking out of her hovel and paused in the doorway, "Does his double have a name?" "Réalta." Morgana whispered with spite, "Their name is Réalta."

* * *

The evening after the burning of Lancelot's cloak and sword, Rachel and Merlin stood up as they heard Agravine talking to Gaius. They exchanged shocked looks as Agravine asked about Emyrs and Réalta and once he was gone, approached Gaius with worried looks. "There is only way Agravine could have heard those names." Gaius told them. "Morgana must have heard them from a Druid or the Cailleach..."

"Who is Réalta?" Rachel asked, missing the alarmed look Merlin had at the question. Gaius looked at her and said, "Why my dear, it's you!" Rachel looked at him in shock and whispered, "What?"

Gaius gave her a concerned look and said calmly, "Réalta has long been foretold to be the only one with the equivalent of Emyrs' power and it has been told she is destiny and his love. It has been rumored she would help unite Albion..."

At that Merlin and Rachel looked at one another in surprise and embarrassment and Gaius sighed. "Perhaps you could give Rachel a tour of Camelot, Merlin? The gardens are very beautiful at this time of day."

* * *

Rachel walked behind Merlin through the gardens, occasionally bending down to smell the flowers. Merlin watched her cautiously and turned his head when she attempted to catch his eye. Rachel frowned and tried to keep up with Merlin's longer strides.

They didn't notice the group of knights and Arthur watching from a window. "What are you looking at?" Gwen asked quietly, coming up behind them and straining to look out the window.

"Merlin and his new friend are acting strangely around each other..." Percival told her. "Why are you looking?" Gwen asked, staring at them incredulously, "It isn't really any of your business..."

Arthur answered her, "Because we don't know this girl, Guinevere, and since she's arrived Merlin has acted more strangely than usual. We are simply acting like any concerned friends would do and try to figure out what the hell is going on." Gwen shook her head at the oblivious men and sang:

_I can see what's happening._

The knights looked at her in puzzlement and Leon asked:

_What?_

Gwen rolled her eyes at them and sang:

_And you don't have a clue._

Arthur frowned and asked:

_Who?_

Gwaine understood first and proclaimed in a mournful voice:

_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line,_

_Our group will be down by two._

The knights looked at each other in surprise and whispered:

_Oh._

Percival sang quietly:

_The sweet caress of twilight,_

Elyan took over and sang just as softly:

_There's magic everywhere._

Arthur gave Elyan a furious look for suggesting magic may be involved and began singing:

_And with all this romantic atmosphere,_

The knights joined in singing with Arthur:

_Disaster's in the air!_

Gwen shook her head at them and pointing at Merlin and Rachel, sang:

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings._

_The world, once again, in perfect harmony,_

_With all its living things._

Merlin frowned as he looked around, thinking he had heard someone singing. He stopped and watched as Rachel bent down to smell a flower with a smile on her face.

She looked so happy and it hurt him to think about the fact she was a part of his destiny.

It was too dangerous; his father, Will, Freya and Lancelot proved that if you were too close to him and his destiny, you could end up hurt or dead. As he looked at Rachel, he sang softly:

_So many things to tell her,_

_But how to make her see,_

_The truth about my destiny?_

_Impossible!_

_She'd turn away from me._

Rachel stood up and felt hurt when Merlin turned away the moment she had tried to catch his eye. He had avoided any form of contact with her since they had learnt about who she was. He was distancing himself from her and it killed her.

She had come back in time somehow, met the literal man of her dreams, promptly then believed he had sacrificed himself for one of his best friends, then found out that another of his friends had sacrificed themselves instead and that she played a part in his destiny which would unite the lands of Albion and create a legend.

And she felt so tired and lost with everything that was going on and that Merlin, her only real link with this time, was avoiding her. She blinked back tears as she followed Merlin around the garden and sang:

_He's holding back,_

_He's hiding,_

_But what I can't decide._

_Why won't he be the warlock I know he is?_

_The one I see inside._

Merlin heard what Rachel had sung and bit his lip in thought. After a minute he made his decision and he shyly offered her his hand. Rachel looked at him in surprise and grasped his hand tentatively.

She smiled when Merlin pulled her into his arms and began dancing with her. Merlin smiled warmly back at her as they danced around the garden with a confused Dimitri following behind. Gwen smiled at the couple and sang:

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings._

_The world, at last, in perfect harmony,_

_With all its living things._

Elyan, Percival and Leon began singing with Gwen, happy that their friend had found someone to love:

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far._

_Dancing through the night's uncertainties,_

_Love is where they are._

As Arthur stared at Merlin dancing with Rachel, he felt a deep worry for his friend and sang:

_And if he falls in love tonight,_

_It can be assumed,_

Gwaine sang morosely:

_His carefree days with us are history._

Then Arthur and Gwaine sang loudly:

_In short our pal is doomed!_

When they started sobbing, Gwen shook her head at Leon and asked in an aggravated voice, "You went to the tavern? And let Arthur and Gwaine get drunk?"

Leon sheepishly nodded and Gwen began scolding them as she pushed them away from the window.

As Merlin and Rachel finished dancing, Rachel looked up at him and asked quietly, "Are you finished avoiding me or will I have to sing again?" Merlin shook his head at her, "No it's just I'm afraid that..." "What?" Rachel asked desperately, "What are you so afraid of that you avoide-"

"I'm afraid of losing you." he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. "I'm afraid of losing you like I've lost so many others but if I lose you..." Merlin closed his eyes and said, "But if I lose you I won't know what I'll do and I just can't..."

Rachel cupped his cheek in her hand and he leaned into her touch. He opened his eyes and saw Rachel looking solemnly at him, "I promise Merlin, you won't lose me easily. I will fight for you and what we have, even if you decide you hate me. I will be there and I will fight for you. For us."

Merlin nodded at this and was leaning in to kiss Rachel when it began to rain. He swore under his breath and dragged Rachel into the castle with a howling Dimitri hot on their heels.

* * *

**Author's Note:We've made it through the second episode in one chapter? That's surprising but I'll take whatever miracles are thrown at me. Sorry again for the long wait but I have several good reasons for taking so long to update:**

**1. School is horrible and kicking my ass with homework and early mornings. So blame school.**

**2. My internet hates me and so does the laptop. Blame them as well.**

**3. I'm sick and I feel horrible. Blame my illness and whoever gave it to me.**

**4. In Ireland we have two big exams that secondary school students have to sit and I'm getting my results for my exams (the Junior Certificate) on Wednesday. I'm freaking terrified! :0 So blame my terror and shaking hands for the lack of updates... And reasons 1, 2 and 3.**

**To help placate you, I've given you a longer than usual chapter and here are the two new pairings I mentioned I'd be writing about last chapter:**

**Spencer Reid x Rachel Berry (Criminal Minds x Glee)**

**Alex Summers (Havok) x Rachel Berry (Glee x X Men Crossover)**

**And for any of you who are interested, here are my planned Disney pairings:**

**Harry Potter x Rachel Berry (Glee x Harry Potter Crossover) - Mulan**

**Merlin Emyrs x Rachel Berry (Glee x Merlin Crossover) - Little Mermaid**

**Jacob Black x Rachel Berry (Glee x Twilight Crossover) - Beauty and the Beast**

**Peeta Mellark x Rachel Berry (Glee x Hunger Games Crossover) - Pocahontas**

**Spencer Reid x Rachel Berry (Criminal Minds x Glee Crossover) - Anastasia**

**Alex Summers (Havok) x Rachel Berry (Glee x X Men Crossover) - Hercules**

**Edmund Pevensie x Rachel Berry (Chronicles Of Narnia x Glee Crossover) - Swan Princess**

**Percy Jackson x Rachel Berry (Glee x Percy Jackson Crossover) - Aladdin**

**I am unsure about some of these and so, feedback and ideas are welcome ! :p**

**I should have my one-shot of the month and the next chapter for Fly up soon, so read those please! :)**

**Almost forgot! Réalta is Irish for star. Merlin uses a lot of Irish words (As well as Welsh and Scottish) and I thought Rachel deserved a Druid name so... Yeah. It made sense to me at the time...**

**No-one wants to be my Beta and no-one's complaining about spelling or grammar so I think I'm alright but if you want to Beta any of my stories, please PM me! ****As always, reviews will receive virtual hugs and flames will be put out with a slushy.**

**Songs used:**

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight - The Lion King**

**-stars4redvines**


End file.
